The Neko Alchemist
by KimikoKona
Summary: Kimiko is a theif. Edward is an alchemist. Can they find eachother in their hearts? Please R&R for me.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"Hahaha you'll never catch me!" Kimiko yelled back to the three state alchemists that chased her through the city streets. Sticking out her tongue, she jumped up a narrow alleyway up to the rooftops, climbing the walls with her feet. Her long light brown hair swishing back and forth as she ran. She wears only a pair of long black pants, black boots, a black t-shirt and her black fluffy parka. Her eyes are deep blue like the sea and her skin is pale like the moon above her. Only 14 years old, she's already had so much to regret in her short life.

"Damnit, we almost had her." One officer clad in blue said as he sighed, looking up at the bright full moon up in the sky. "Let's go around the back, maybe she dropped down the other side." He said as he turned and ran on his heel, as did the other two.

Kimiko continued running along the rooftops with a small black satchel of jewelry on her hip she had stolen from the market earlier that day. Panting, she stopped for a moment and opened up her puffy black coat. A small black cat jumped out and meowed. "Goddamnit Kona you're getting heavy." Taking a few deep breaths to regulate her breathing. "Let's go." She zipped up her coat again and ran with her companion.

Down below she could see the same three men in blue uniforms with a ladder. She scoffed, she couldn't believe she was being chased by a trio of numbskulls who couldn't use alchemy. Well, they probably could, just not very well or they could have intercepted her fairly easily by now.

She was going to run once again but before she could move, she saw blue lightning bolts around Kona. "KONA!!!" Kimiko screamed and screeched to a halt. The small cat had been contained in a cage. A cage that was meant for her. Grunting, she reached in to grab her cat, whimpering desperately to get him out. A shadow creeped over her back. Kimiko looked back and gasped in horror, screaming.

Then everything went black.

Kimiko woke up with a groan, opening her eyes slowly. Her hands were tied behind her back with a bright light shining down on her. Looking around frantically, a voice came from behind her "So you're finally conscious eh?" Freezing, Kimiko stared straight ahead and a young man who looked no older than 15 came into her line of sight. With semi-long braided blonde hair and golden eyes, he was dressed in a blue military uniform, much like the ones the state alchemists who were chasing her earlier that night wore.

"I've heard quite a bit about you Kimiko. My name is Edward, but you can call me Fullmetal, as in the Fullmetal Alchemist." Scoffing, she rolled her eyes. "I know who the Fullmetal Alchemist is, I wasn't born yesterday. I know quite a bit about you and your brother Alphonse." Edward smirked, not in the least bit surprised. "I know you have an automail arm and leg, and your brother….is a sad soul encased in armor." He was surprised at that last comment.

He stared at her. "I know enough about alchemy to know a soul transmutation when I see one. Alphonse is the one who captured me? Where is Kona?" Kimiko glared at Edward. "You'll get to see your companion soon enough. Al has your cat. No harm will come to him under his watch, you have my word Kimiko" She glared at him. "I'd better, or else…." Her stomach made a sickening series of growls and moans, causing Kimiko to cringe and sigh. "It looks like you haven't had much to eat lately. I'll bring you something soon, Kimiko." Edward said as he walked behind the chair and started to untie her. "Do you think that's such a good idea? After all, I am nothing less than a thief you know." She said as she tried to look back behind her at him. "Nah you'll be fine, you're too weak to do much of anything."

Kimiko groaned and rubbed her wrists, thankful to have those coarse ropes off of her hands. "Thank you Edward." She tried to stand but he put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She looked up at him. "It would be best if you stayed in my room for the night and had something to eat as well" Sitting back down, she was exhausted, weak with hunger. "I guess I have no choice do I?" She groaned, her head lowered, staring at her lap and her stomach made another loud growl. Edward smiled at her, opening the door. "Hey Al, do me a favor would you?"

Kimiko closed her eyes, making it easier for her to cope with the hunger. "Yes brother?" She could hear the clanking of metal against concrete. "Hi Al." She said weakly, not looking up for a moment. "Hello Kimiko." He said then looked down at his older brother. "Could you please take Kimiko into my room. I need to get her something to eat. And I'll even bring her cat to her also." "Thank you Edward." Was all she could say before she felt cold metal of armor slide underneath her and lift her up. She rested her face against the metal, which brought her back to reality for a moment. She drifted off to sleep in Al's arms, before he even put her on the bed and brought the covers up over her. "Well, I guess I'd better go get her cat and some soup shouldn't I?" She could hear the soft clanks as Al quietly left the interrogation room with her in his arms.

About an hour later, Kimiko woke up to have Kona curled up in a ball beside her, purring. The black cat lifted up his head and looked at her, perfectly content. She smiled and petted her companion's head, his tail slowly moving back and forth. Looking a little farther up, she saw Ed sitting by her legs, with a hot bowl of soup in his hands. "I see you're finally awake….again." Kimiko blushed, embarrassed that she had fallen asleep. "I'm sorry Ed, guess I fell asleep again."

She sat up slowly, and Edward watched, with a small smile on his face. "Do you have the strength to eat?" She looked at the chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwich in his hands, and nodded. "Mm-hmm. What do you think Kona? Are you hungry?" The cat meowed, and rubbed up against Kimikos cheek. She smiled and Ed put the food down on the tray beside the bed. "I think that's a yes." She said chuckling as she slowly sipped at the soup, draining the liquid off the spoon so there was a piece of chicken on it. She put the spoon down in front of Kona and he slowly took the small piece of meat in his mouth.

Edward watched all of this, standing up and walking over to the overstuffed green leather chair that was near the bed. He sat down "It looks like the two of you are very close." Kimiko took a bite of the sandwich and nodded, taking a spoonful of soup. "Yeah, he's been with me for about half my life. He may not look it, but he's about nine years old. I guess the years have been good to him. He still has the energy of a kitten too." She quietly finished her sandwich and gave Kona a few more pieces of chicken, which he gobbled down without even chewing. "Hey, what did I tell you about chewing?" She rolled her eyes, and Ed chuckled.

They heard barking outside the door. Kona jumped off the bed and ran across the room, up a bookcase. "Oh no those are Mustangs stupid dogs." Ed said as he got up and ran to the door. Opening it, he looked back to Kimiko, who looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Al? Al!" He called out to his younger brother. "Coming!" They heard loud fast clanking and Al running to the door. "What's going on?" Al said as he poked his head inside. "Can you please calm down Kimiko. She hates dogs, even worse than Breda." Kimiko gasped, and glared at Ed. "I am not scared, just nervous of them at first. I usually warm up to dogs rather quickly." She pouted and Al patted her head, kneeling down next to her. "It's okay, Kiko and Black Hayate just probably smelled Kona." Kimiko stared at him, her eye twitching. "There's two of them?" Groaning, she flopped back on the bed, whimpering softly. "Kimiko, I won't let them in here if you're afraid okay?" Edward took his hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze. "Okay Ed. Thank you." She gave him a small smile.

Al looked over at Kona, glaring down at him from the top of the bookcase. Kimiko had a sad expression on her face. "Poor Kona. He's scared to death of dogs. It'll be a couple of minutes before he feels safe to come down." Al reached up to the top, attempting to grab the cat before he died of dust inhalation up on top of the bookcase. "Come on Kona, it's okay." The cat hissed and batted at Al, while Kimiko and Ed just watched. "Oh no, Al just leave him alone, he'll come down on his own." Al looked back at her, "Okay" He replied and walked back to Kimiko. "Al, can you stay with Kimiko for a bit? I'll see what's up with Serena and Mustang." Ed said. "Okay brother." Ed gave Kimiko a grin and closed the door behind him. "Brother will figure out what's going on." Al said as he sat next to Kimiko where Ed had been sitting just a few minutes before.

"Hey Al?" Kimiko looked at the armor, straight into the helmet's glowing eyes. "Hmm? What is it?" He looked back at her. Putting her hand in her shirt, she pulled out a silver oval-shaped locket. She opened it and took it off, handing it to Alphonse. He gasped, inside was a picture of a much younger-looking Kimiko with, who apparently was her mother. Kimiko was sitting on her mothers lap, both of them were smiling. "This is you and your mom right?" Biting her lip, fighting back the tears, she nodded. "She died when I was around nine years old. She was all I had in life." She told Al as she laid back onto the bed.

Sensing that the danger was gone, and his master was in emotional pain, Kona jumped down from where he was, shaking off the dust and jumped up onto Kimikos lap, licking her hand. Smiling, she petted his head, and scratched behind his ears, making him purr loudly. Kimiko sniffled, tears starting to form in her eyes. "At her funeral, I just couldn't stop crying. I thought 'How can I live without her? She was all I had.'" She sighed. "I knew the dangers of human transmutation, so I didn't dare try it. I just thought losing her was natural and I'd find some way to cope with the pain." She sobbed softly.

Alphonse put his hand on hers. "So you became a thief to cope with the pain of losing your mother?" She looked at him, tears streaming down her face, she nodded. "I just couldn't live that way, in an orphanage for the rest of my life. I had to find some way to live and eat." Kimiko looked at the metal armor. "It's okay Kimiko. I can understand the pain of losing someone close to you, especially someone as precious as a mother."

"Fullmetal what the hell has these dogs in an uproar?" Mustang asked Edward. "Sorry sir Mustang, it was another cat Al dragged in." The older superior officers eye twitched. "Well in the morning it had better be out of here. I can't take both of these terrors barking at two in the morning." Edward saluted and ran past Serena, whom he nearly knocked down. "Oh, sorry Serena, kindof in a rush here." Mustang's girlfriend smiled. "It's okay small fry." That stopped Ed in his tracks "SMALL FRY?!?!?!" He growled as he glared back at Serena. "Edward!" Mustang barked at him. "Sorry sir. I'll return to my quarters now." He saluted and ran back to his room.

By the time Edward got back to his room, Kimiko and Kona were fast asleep, Kona curled up close to his master, tail slowly flicking about, his ear twitching every now and then. Al was sitting on the couch, Ed sat next to him. The locket Kimiko had showed him was on the coffee table in front of the couch, still opened. "Kimiko told me a little about herself tonight." Al said as he turned towards his brother. "Brother…she's just like us." Edward scoffed. "Come on Al, get real, she's nothing like us. She's a thief." He lay down on the couch, laying his legs on his brothers armor. "But she's also an alchemist, do you think…." Al started, picking up the locket. "No Al, we've got enough on our hands as it is, we don't want to have another alchemist to be dragged into this too." Ed took the locket and looked at it, looked in back of him towards the sleeping girl and her cat. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "I need to talk to Mustang in the morning anyway, let's try and get some sleep."

**Okay guys that's the end of Chapter 1!!! Hope you've liked it so far Serena and Kiko are copyrighted by my friend Jessica, so no stealing them please. Send me a review okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Kimiko, time to get up. We gotta talk to my boss today." Edward said, shaking Kimikos shoulder gently. Opening her eyes, Kimiko groaned. "I hate mornings." Whimpering, she pulled the covers up over her head again. "I'm never one for mornings either but we gotta see the colonel to see what he can do about you." Ed said as he sat on the bed, petting Kona. "Hey Kona," He whispered to her companion. "Do me a favor would ya and get her up for me?"

Kona purred and jumped onto the shelf above the bed. Crouching, he jumped onto Kimiko, who darted up in a panic. "GAH!!! What happened?" She looked down to her left to her cat. Ed laughed. "Well that's one way to get you up." He said as he handed her a military uniform. "You can wear this for now. Al is having your clothes washed."

Kimiko got out of bed, and as she stretched, she let out a gutteral purr. "Okay, I'm up Ed. Do you mind giving me some privacy please?" Ed smiled. "Sure Kimiko I'll be waiting outside for you." Smiling back, Kimiko picked up and looked at the blue uniform. She looked back to him. "I'll be out in a minute."

Cautiously opening the door, Kimiko came out with Kona in her arms. She put Kona down, who ran down the hall. "Looks like he wants to play with me." She said to Ed, who chuckled. Smirking at him, she chased Kona down the hall, laughing and giggling. "Kona come on, wait for me." Edward chased after her. "Hey, Kimiko you don't know the way, wait for me!"

Looking in back of her, she stuck out her tongue. Growling, Ed pushed himself to catch up with her. Kimiko continued running after her cat. She screeched to a halt as she saw a tall man with black hair and yellow eyes wearing the same uniform as Ed and herself. "Um, excuse me. Have you seen a black cat around here?" The man looked at her. "Black cat?"

Kona popped his head out from on top of Hughes head. "Um, that black cat on your head." Kimiko reached up to his head. "Kona…." She scolded and the cat jumped down into her arms. "Oh that black cat huh? Didn't feel him sneak up on me." Chuckling, Maes petted Kona "Cute little guy…..and you know who else is cute too?" He started as he reached into his pocket. Kimiko giggled. "No…who?"

All of a sudden, Hughes was tackled by Edward, both men were sprawled on the floor. "Ed, what the hell? What are you doing?" Kimiko yelled at the alchemist, helping Maes up. "Kimiko, like I said before. You don't know the way, and this guy is dangerous to your health." Standing up, Maes dusted himself off. "Are you okay sir?" Kimiko asked the older man.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks." Edward grabbed Kimikos hand and they ran. "Come on, hurry!" Kimiko grunted and ran with him. "What was the deal back there Ed, honestly? That was really rude to do you know." Ed rolled his eyes. "You don't know him like I do Kimiko. He's obsessed with his kid. He was going to shove pictures in your face and go on and on and on. You should be thanking me because I saved you!"

They stopped in front of Mustangs office door. Edward knocked and they heard a shuffling sound inside, like someone was hurrying to make everything appear normal. "Eh? Is that normal?" Kimiko asked. "Hang on you two I'll go in first and announce that you're here." Maes said as he made both of them jump. "Okay sure, go ahead Hughes." Edward said as they both stepped away from the door.

He opened the door and saw Serena sitting on Mustangs lap, oblivious to the fact that he had walked in. Hughes cleared his throat rather loudly. "Edward Elric and his guest are here to see you Roy." Both of them looked up, blushing madly as Serena hopped off Mustangs lap and dusted herself off, and picked up Kiko, her german shepherd puppy. "Should I stay Roy?" Looking at her, he nodded, and she smiled back. "Yes, maybe the two of you could become friends and keep eachother company."

Serena pouted. "I don't need any friends, all I need is you, Colonel." She blushed and looked down at Kiko. Smiling, Maes saluted and left for a moment. "Okay guys you can come in now." As Kimiko and Ed walked in, Serena glared at this new girl. She was much prettier than she was, and had a damn cat on her shoulder. She made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes. Putting her puppy down, Kimiko looked at the dark-haired girl and did the same with Kona. Kiko barked and ran up to Kona making the cat hiss and run away.

Kimiko ignored the ruckus that the two animals were making and saluted, smirking. "Kimiko Natahashi, and you must be Col. Roy Mustang. I've read an awful lot about you, Flame Alchemist." She said this quite seductfully, with almost a purr in her voice. Edward and Hughes in the meantime were trying to get Kiko and Kona to both calm down. "Hey Kimiko, a little help over here." Kimiko turned and walked towards the corner where Kiko had Kona cornered with no place to run. "Move aside you two. I can handle this."

The two men looked at eachother and nodded, moving away. The little puppy was growling at poor Kona. Kimiko closed her eyes, and clapped her hands together, then extended both of her hands out, splaying the fingers. Kiko stopped barking and whined, floating up off the ground. Kimiko opened her eyes and brought the dog to eye-level with her. She glared at the small puppy. "Sit!" She said quite forcefully and Kiko whined and sat down.

By this time, Serena was fuming. Stomping over to Kimiko, she snatched her dog out of the air. "Noone messes with me, or my cat. Remember that little girl." Smirking, she walked over to the corner and picked up Kona. Serena glared at Kimiko "And noone lays a hand on my dog, got that?" Kimiko smirked and closed her eyes for a moment, then looked past her to Mustang. "You've got quite a temper on this one colonel, hope you'll be able to handle her alright." Roy chuckled "Yes, I can control her quite well, thank you Kimiko."

Serena growled and walked past Kimiko, a look of pure hatred in her eyes. She clutched her fist and her eye twitched. "Kimiko, can I see you outside for a moment please?" The three boys in the room snickered, thinking 'Oh my god, there's going to be a major catfight in a minute' Hughes was the first to speak. "If you girls want to fight, then you can do it on the parade grounds" Roy chimed in, "Yes because I will not have you two destroy my office. Understood Serena?"

Serena looked back to him and nodded, looking back towards Kimiko. "Meet me on the parade grounds in five minutes. Unless…." She smirked. "you're scared." Kimiko glared at her, narrowing her eyes, growling a bit. Edward put his hand on her shoulder. "Easy Kimiko." Kimiko smirked and closed her eyes. "Deal Serena." Opening her eyes, she called Kona, who appeared on top of Maes' head again. She smiled "Good boy, come on." Kona mewed but refused to get off of Maes' head. Maes laughed "I guess he likes me more than I thought." Kimiko looked up at the cat. "Alright Kona you can stay with the Lt. Col. for now."

She took Edwards arm and looked down at him. "Shall we go?" Edward blushed and nodded, walking out of Mustangs office, Maes looking back at the Colonel. "You coming Roy to watch your girl in action?" Sitting at his desk, Mustang closed his eyes and sighed, looking down at Kiko, who looked back up at him, panting happily and wagging his tail. Putting him down on the floor, the colonel stood up and walked next to Hughes, looking up at Kona. "Good thing I don't like cats all that much Hughes." As he walked out of his office, Kiko looked up at the cat and growled, but followed behind Roy. Hughes sighed and his eyes rolled up to his head. "Let's go Kona." He followed them out the door.

At the parade grounds, Serena stood in the middle of the oval-shaped area. Her eyes closed, focusing on the moment, trying to focus all of her anger towards the fight. She sensed Kimiko coming and she took her black gloves out of her pocket, putting them on. Kimiko took out one of her hairties in her pocket and pulled her long hair back, tying it up so it wouldn't get in her eyes. She also put on a pair of black leather fingerless gloves. Glaring at her opponent, Kimiko concentrated on the post-battle. Edward, Hughes with Kona and Roy with Kiko stood at the barrier.

Roy looked over at Edward. "Remember our fight here Fullmetal?" Ed looked at him, and smirked. "Yeah I would have beaten you for sure if King Bradley hadn't stepped in to stop us." Hughes interupted them. "Hey you two they're about to start." Ed and Roy cheered. "Yeah come on Serena!" "Kick her fire-y butt Kimiko!" The two girls both rolled their eyes. "Boys….." they said in unison. Looking at eachother, they both chuckled. "Let me tell you something Kimiko. I'm very good at what I do. I refuse to lose to a cat-lover." Serena snapped her fingers and sent an explosion in Kimiko's face.

Kimiko flipped back just in time to avoid the shockwave. She smirked. "I'm very good at what I do also Serena." She clapped her hands and threw them down on the ground just as Serena was running towards her. A wall of rock rised quickly, creating a barrier. Serena glared at the wall and scoffed. "Is that all you've got?" She snapped her fingers again and the wall exploded, revealing a cannon with Kimiko on top of it.

Ed, Hughes and Roy looked on in wide-eyed astonishment. "Oh my god! This is de-ja vu!" They all said as they looked at eachother. Kimiko jumped off of the cannon and kicked Serena in the chest, sending her flying back into the dust. Landing on her feet and one hand, Kimiko stood up and walked towards Serena. "Not only am I an alchemist Serena. I also know how to fight physically as well, which is something you alchemists all lack."

Serena grunted, holding her chest, leaning up on one arm, a scowl on her face. She smirked, Kimiko put up her guard. Serena snapped her fingers and sent Kimiko flying backwards into the ground. "You underestimate me Kimiko." She said walking slowly towards Kimiko who lay on the ground. Serena kneeled beside her, looking towards Roy, smirking. Suddenly, Kimiko sprinted towards the opposite end of the arena. "KONA!!!! NOW!!!!"

The black cat jumped off of Hughes' head and ran towards Kimiko. She clapped her hands together as Kona jumped on her head. A white-purple glow surrounded them and all four of them stared in amazement as Kimiko and Kona fused together. When the glow faded away, Kimiko had catears and a tail. "What's the meaning of this?!" Serena screamed at her. Kimiko just smirked. "Hmph! I can't beat you as I am, so I ordered a bit of help from Kona. You won't beat me this time I guarantee it Serena." Serena just looked over at Roy, mouth gaping open, incredulous.

Kimiko ran with such speed that she was a blur, punching Serena in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood. The three boys stared in incredulation. Gasping for air, Serena growled as Kimiko glared at her, lifting her up by her collar. "That's enough Kimiko! Let Serena go this instant!" Roy yelled at her as he started to climb over the barrier but the look that Kimiko was giving him made him stop in his tracks. "I have to teach her some manners colonel. She's gotta learn not to mess with another's symbiote." She closed her eyes and threw Serena to the ground, smiling evilly with pure hatred in her eyes. A wicked laugh escaped her lips and she clapped her hands together, slamming them on the ground.

A well rose up from the ground and started to spew water from deep inside it, causing it to rain on top of Serena. Serena woke up and glared at the Neko Alchemist. "Serena! You can't use your gloves when they're wet!" Roy called out to her. She growled and punched the ground in frustration. "Damn you Kimiko Natahashi!" The well finally disappeared and the Neko Alchemist kneeled in front of her. "Looks like I'm superior to you Serena." Roy jumped over the barrier and picked up Serena as Edward and Hughes ran to Kimiko. "Kimiko! How on earth did you do this?" Ed and Hughes both reached out to touch her ears. Kimiko's eyes were still full of anger and she swatted their hands away. "Stay away from me!" She growled and ran off, leaving a very confused Ed and Maes.

* * *

_**Well guys that's the end of the chapter, send me some reviews, cuz I know you're reading this as your eyes move across these lines of text. If you have any suggestions, feel free to email me at or visit my MS: **___


End file.
